ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
12 February Riskord Revolt
NOTICE: At the request of Real_Floridian, no further edits may be made to this page The 12 February Riskord Revolt was a Revolt against Riskord Commissioner OxSpace (Imp) and by extension the Chat Mods over Imp's muting of Koba. The Early War Beniggings Around 1:40 PM EST, MikhayiylNasir (Koba) began memeing in #political (riskord politics channel). There are many versions of what happened next. However, the most likely theory is that Imp removed Koba's political perms and muted him for joking in #political and spreading the conversation to #general. Shit gets shittier After Koba's purging at 1:50, dissent began in #general. Many users began spamming against Imp and his purge of Koba. They were joined by Moderator AnormalEarth_Boy (Zim) whilst Benny backed Imp in his muting, saying Koba did violate rules Risk's #MeToo Movement Whilst Spamming Continued, many players asked Chat Mods to remove their #political perms in solidarity with Koba. The #BoycottPolitical Movement began. The Rioters tried to negotiate with the Chatmod Oligarchy, suggesting that the mute be downgraded. The Chatmods refused and benny stood his ground, saying Koba had provoked Imp into purging him but believing he shouldn't have been muted. Shit calms down for once The Rioiting had calmed to only a few remarks by participants and debate between BobIsGod1234 and Benny over the merits of muting people for misuse (2:33 PM EST). At 2:34 PM EST, AnormalEarth_Boy (now to be reffered to as Zim) declared his full loyalty to the Kobaists and rioting started back up. At 2:35 PM EST, Benny stopped participanting but never fully withdrew. At 2:37 PM EST, the Kobaists held a funeral for their fallen namesake Koba, spamming F for a solid minute. The Front Expands What the Fuck? elvir13 (noted figure in the revolution of the 31st) joined declaring himself leader but he was ignored for obvious reasons. BobIsGod1234 declared his loyalty to elvir13 however, declaring him the leader of the participant revolution. Riot Levels increased after Zim collaborated with the Participantists and propaganda was spread like wildfire. I want to die At 2:43 PM EST, Zhukov declared he opposed the Kobaists definatly. He did little so far. At 2:44 PM EST Gmod joined the raid promising support in return for the TP rank continuing to exist. However, gmod was informed that the administration and Black Army of his still had a truce and he joined against the KLA. Rioting continued into the 10 minutes as more and more people were joining in on this orgy of teen anxt. Please let this end Real_Floridian continued his anti-riot campaign, asking people (including Emperprise) to stop contributing and instigating more riots. Rioiting however continued. No Further details will be given unless something major happens, - Emperprise. At around 3:00 PM EST, rioiting calmed down and turned into debate between Emper and Real_Floridian over alleged instigation. Rioiting is continuing at the expense of possible reputation. This has to end already The riot turned into an Anti-Floridian riot, denouncing him for being a "bad chatmod" and for his past records during the Anti-Anime Conflict. Floridian refused to accept these claims and continued to try to calm the riot. The Purge At 3:07 PM EST, major contributors to the Revolt were muted until 4:07 PM EST, their offense being "mobbing" as stated in #discord-punishment. This signified an end to the Revolt as it's main contributors had been silenced.Category:Emperprise's Works